1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns methods and apparatus for analyzing resource usage data, such as Internet web site usage data for example, to infer users who communicate with, and influence, other users. Marketing information may then be targeted to such influential users with the hope that they will pass on such information to, and influence, other users.
2. Related Art
Marketing--Categories of Target Audiences PA1 Advertising on the Internet
Traditionally, marketing professionals have classified people to determine the value of targeting marketing information to them. More specifically, people have been classified as (a) general, (b) prospective, and (c) qualified. "Prospective" people are those that have shown some interest in a relevant marketing area. For example, people that have purchased a number of airline tickets over the past year may be "prospects" for hotel and car rental marketing information. "Qualified" people are those that can actually purchase the goods or services being marketed. For example, a ten (10) year old viewing the Internet site of Ford Motor Corporation may have shown an interest in a particular car (and thus may be "prospect") but is too young to drive, and most likely afford, a car (and thus might not be "qualified").
Recently, new conduits for presenting marketing information have begun to mature. More specifically, in recent decades, and in the past five to ten years in particular, computers have become interconnected by networks by an ever increasing extent; initially, via local area networks (or "LANs"), and more recently via the Internet. The proliferation of networks, in conjunction with the increased availability of inexpensive data storage means, has afforded computer users unprecedented access to a wealth of data (also referred to as "content" or "resources"). Moreover, the use and evolution of the hyper-text mark-up language (or "HTML"), as well as search engines (such as Alta Vista.TM. for example) and hierarchical listings of content (such as YAHOO.TM. for example) permit people to more easily find content of interest to them. Hence, companies may target marketing information to people more likely to be interested in their goods and/or services. For example, a mutual fund company may place an advertisement on an Internet site which provides stock market information.
Though, as discussed above, the Internet has provided companies with a new conduit to present marketing information in a more targeted manner, Internet users recognize that advertisements do not necessarily provide objective information. Thus, a better way of disseminating marketing information, to increase the impact of such marketing information, is needed.